Comportement Charnel
by Karsha
Summary: Une nouvelle élève arrive à Poudlard. Elle fait rapidement des avances à Sirius... [Dsl pour le titre bâtard!]


_Je sais je suis « légèrement » égoïste! Je sais que j'ai utiliser mon propre nom dans ma fic mais que voulez vous! J'ai tellement toujours rêver que cela m'arrive, que j'ai pas pu faire autrement…_

**~ * ~**

L'arrivée des vacances approchait à grand pas. Le délai n'était pas court mais tout de même pas si long que ça. De toute façon, les maraudeurs étaient bien capables de tenir deux mois d'école à Poudlard. Avec tous les tours pendables qu'ils avaient l'habitude de faire, on pouvait quasiment dire que ces 2 mois ne seraient pas ennuyant de tout.

Cette année-ci, une nouvelle élève avait fait son entrée au collège de sorcellerie de Poublard. Elle était déjà en 7ieme année car la jeune fille venait de l'école de BeauxBâtons.

L'adolescente avait de longs cheveux noir, avec lesquels elle se faisait parfois de soyeuses nattes et ses yeux était d'un bleu extrêmement intense. D'ailleurs, avec elle, tout était extrêmement intense… 

Pour en revenir au sujet, elle était si jolie que la plupart des garçons de Poudlard avait déjà presque tous rêver de sortir avec elle. Toutefois, seul les plus populaires et les plus beaux y étaient parvenus mais un seul l'intéressait vraiment : Sirius Black.

Avec son sourire charmeur et son caractère « maraudeur », il en avait fait craquer bien plus d'une. Même la nouvelle, Karsha, était tomber sous le charme en peu de temps. Pourtant, il n'était jamais sortit ensemble… Sirius prétendait ne pas vouloir de copine pour l'instant. En fait, ce qu'il ne disait pas, c'est qu'il ne voulait qu'avoir du sexe!

~ * ~

C'était une de ces journée où la chaleur est si ardente que la sueur perle sur la peau. Pourtant, il y a des occasions où on pouvait avoir encore plus chaud…

Sirius ramena ses cheveux vers l'arrière d'un simple geste de main. Il était étendu dans l'herbe, se reposant au soleil de midi avant d'aller en cours de potion. 

Ses amis n'était pas présent; James et Lily dînaient ensemble à la grande salle. Remus, lui, disputait une partie d'échec avec Peter dans la tour des Gryffondors.

Regardant le ciel bleu, il se laissait chatouiller par les rayons du soleil. Seul les branches clairsemées de l'arbre qui s'étendait au-dessus du jeune homme lui procurait un léger filet d'ombre rafraîchissante. 

Sa robe de sorcier gisait tout près de lui. Sa chemise blanche lui collait à la peau, dévoilant ainsi des pectoraux et des abdominaux très bien définit qui en ferait baver plusieurs… Il déserra le nœud de sa cravate en s'accotant sur le tronc de l'arbre.

Soudain, un chat vient lui jouer après les pieds :

« Mais que veut tu toi? » lança il d'une voie enjouée

Il se rassit et pris le chaton dans ses bras. Il lui caressa le ventre puis l'intérieur des cuisses. Le chat ronronnait de plaisir. 

Sirius savait s'y prendre pour faire « plaisir » à quelqu'un…

Le chat repartit un peu plus loin. Sirius guettant celui-ci du coin des yeux, aperçu quelque chose qui le surprit profondément; L'animal se transforma en une séduisante jeune fille. La bête était en fait un animagus!

« Alors Black, tu aime les chattes? » demanda Karsha en s'agenouillant tout juste en arrière de lui.

« Euh ben… On pourrait dire ça comme ça oui! »

Elle s'avança beaucoup plus près du jeune homme et commença à lui masser le dos d'une façon très suggestive.

« Tu sais… J'ai beaucoup apprécié quand tu m'a caresser le ventre et ensuite l'entrejambe. Ça m'a fait un bien fou et ça m'a détendu comme tu peux pas l'imaginer! »

Les mains de l'adolescente parcoururent tout le dos de Sirius puis se glissèrent sous sa chemise. Une bouffée de chaleur, encore plus soutenue que la température qu'il y avais dehors, s'empara de celui-ci. 

« Je crois que si on n'avait pas de cours très bientôt et que on ne serait pas entourés de pleins de monde, et bien je pense bien que… »

Sirius ne finit pas sa phrase mais sa compagne lui répliqua :

« Tu pense que quoi? »

« Et bien, en fait, j'estime que je… que je te sauterais littéralement dessus! »

Les deux jeunes gens ricanèrent de bon cœur.

« Ah et juste comme ça… puisque tu parles d'aller en cours, il est justement l'heure d'y aller! »

« Tu as totalement raison. On ferait bien de s'y rendre tout de suite. »

Karsha regarda le jeune homme avec un sourire séducteur :

« Pour toi, je ne crois pas que ce sera possible d'y aller immédiatement! Regarde légèrement sous ta ceinture et tu comprendras! »

Le maraudeur rougit futilement de cet incident tandis que sa copine éclata de rire. Celle-ci partit et laissa Sirius, seul.

Quelques instants plus tard, lorsque ses émois physiques disparurent, il partit également à son cours de potion. Puisque Karsha était également chez les Gryffondors, cela signifiait donc qu'il allait la revoir dans à peine quelques secondes.

Lorsqu'il entra dans la salle, tout le monde était debout en train de faire la discussion entre amis. C'était comme à chaque début des classes. Une seule chose fut inattendue.

Sirius marcha vers la jolie Karsha. Il la prit par les hanches et l'avança brusquement vers son corps vigoureux. Il embrassa la jeune fille à pleine bouche puis soudainement, il la coucha sur la table, renversant ainsi tout les flacons et les chaudrons sur le sol.

Tout le monde, y compris la bande des maraudeurs, furent très étonnés du comportement passionné de leur compatriote.

Mme. Pheneatis s'approcha alors des deux amants :

« Reuum, Reuum… »

La tentative du professeur pour arrêter ces ébats échoua. Mais elle se reprit rapidement :

« Reuum, Reuum, Reuum Reuum! »

Ils arrêtèrent précipitamment. Sirius prit la main de la jeune fille puis quitta la classe avec elle, sans dire un mot.

Lily s'écria :

« Ça alors! J'avais jamais vraiment vu Sirius dans toute sa splendeur! »

**~ * ~**

_À suivre…_

_Ce serait bien gentil quelques **reviews**… *fait des airs de chien battu*_****


End file.
